Killigrew
File:Kirsten-Dunst1-1024x768.jpg File:KirstenDunst.jpg File:800_melancholia_blu-ray_1_.jpg Zoe Killigrew The Girl Standing at 5'1" she is a natural ginger. Zoe's hair falls to mid-back, though it is often pinned back from her face. She watches the world from behind beautiful dark blue eyes. She has a youthful face, complete with a faint smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and dimples on her cheeks. Dressed in simple and cute outfit, she wears a black turtle neck for the cold weather, and simple, stone washed, well loved jeans. Knee high riding boots protect her feet and have her jeans tucked into them. She often wears calfskin leather gloves in black to keep her hands warm. If the weather is truly calling for it, she has a medium grey peacoat she'll bundle up in. ---- The Crunchy Bits * Unaligned Gangrel - City: 0 Clan: 0 Covenant: N/A * Presence 3 * Striking Looks 2 - Innocent * Bloodhound - I can smell you. ---- The Rumors *Zoe has been a ghoul for nearly a hundred years, and she's served the Invictus the whole time. Her original regnant, Sir Jonathan Pritchard, was a Knight of the Thorned Wreath. *Her next one was, too. She's been Sir James Aaron's for the last few years, until Alder Castle woke up and claimed her as tribute. **Wait... Sir Aaron was a ghoul too, wasn't he? Doesn't that mean they were ghouling around together at the same time for a couple of decades? That has to have made things awkward... *She's covered with scars. Not like, combat scars. Art. ''Roses, climbing all over her body. **I hear her original regnant carved a new one every time she made a mistake. ***Nah. It had nothing to do with her mistakes. He carved them as a record for each person he killed. The roses were humans, and the thorns were supernatural creatures. Every single one of them has a name. He made her memorize them all. Sometimes when she has nightmares, she recites the names in her sleep. *She usually goes about covered neck to wrists, even in summer, to hide her scars. **Nothing to do with her scars. Her keeper didn't like other people looking at her. A turtleneck means it's a good day. On bad days, he'd make her wear a burka. The new one's all about showing off her flesh, though. And it's some ''lovely ''flesh. * She smells as good as she looks. Wonder if she tastes that good, too? **She's a Kiss-slut. Loooooves to be bitten. ***I heard she does the biting, now. *Ghouls get created for pretty much the same reasons, century after century. Either they have some unique talent or training, they're the center of a mortal web of influence, or there was genuine affection. Killigrew sure isn't the center of a mortal web, and she probably wouldn't have been passed to a second keeper if it was just about affection. So what's so special about her? **She's insanely strong-willed. Shrugs off Dominate, resists blood bonds... she was with Sir Aaron for what, three years, and three days after being given to Alder Castle she was madly in love with him? ***Yeah... so the Vinculum worked. ****Sure, with Alder Castle. But ''why wasn't she still bound to Sir Aaron? ''That's supposed to take a year to wear off! ---- '''Hilarity!' You say, "OHGODWHY Why would Castle leave me alone with you, you evil wonderful horrible delicious woman? O.o" Shaalwyd says, "I don't know! It's like he's NEVER EVEN MET ME!" Killigrew dies XD Shaalwyd pages: I love the way you take the little hooks I feed you and incorporate them into your roleplay, you beautiful, fucked-up creature! ---- Castle pages: I can't even trust you with a simple 'get mugged and embraced' can I!? ---- OOC Content: Conditions, Beats, Aspirations, Breaks, and Background Contacts Wisteria - Should I thank you? I do believe I have already shown you all the appreciation that you deserve. I'll never forget the way you tasted. Castle - Soon, we will dance, and you will find I am not so weak as you think I am. And I, I will savor the pain of that realization. Sam - Castle's childe. Alana - Castle's Other Childe. Sir James Aaron - You watched over me for three and a half years after Jonathan Pritchard passed on. Always so distant, so cold to me. Let me return the favor. Jonathan Pritchard - Every rose has its thorn. You were mine. And you taught me about hate. Category:Active PC Category:PCs Category:Gangrel Category:Vampire Category:Unaligned